The Twilight 25: Round 6
by ooza
Summary: A one-shot and drabble challenge based on 25 location prompts. Saga scenes with a different outcome, and in each one Bella will be changed. EPOV drabbles.


So I was doing some last minute spring cleaning and I found some old drabbles from The Twilight 25: Round 6, which was forever ago. At the time, I wanted to finish all 25 prompts before I posted. Welp, I didn't finish, but here are nine of them, two years later. So if you're into this type of thing, enjoy!

.

.

* * *

**Prompt 1: Airport**

"Sleep, Bella." My plea was met with a firm shake of her head.

"I'm not tired."

It was a lie. Her heavy lids were a dead giveaway, yet she'd refused to take her eyes off me during the entire flight from Rome to Atlanta.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Her brow furrowed, confusion coloring her already tired expression. "But you don't want me."

The words broke my heart, but they also gave me hope. Did she still want me after what I'd done? "I've always wanted you," I insisted. "Forever."

"Then why wouldn't—"

"I'll change you," I vowed. "Whenever you want."

* * *

**Prompt 2: Ballet Studio**

I never wanted her to become one of us, but now, bowing over her writhing body, listening to her screams of anguish, I realized how truly selfish I was.

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. "You're running out of time. If you don't act now…" He didn't need to finish. If I didn't extract the venom, Bella would change. She would die.

As I raised her hand to my lips, I thought of the future I wanted _for_ her. And then I thought of the future I wanted _with_ her. Sobbing tearlessly, I dropped her hand.

"Forgive me, Bella."

* * *

**Prompt 5: Cafe**

I couldn't believe I hadn't figured it out myself. I never imagined the intruder who stole Bella's clothes, the newborns, and the one who kept changing his mind were all related. They were after one thing: Bella.

They wouldn't have her.

Bella stepped out of the Lodge alone and stood by Charlie's cruiser, twirling the tassel on her graduation cap and looking around anxiously. She jumped when I appeared out of the trees, her gasp turning to a sigh of relief. Kissing her hard, I crushed her body to mine.

"Tonight," I said. "I'll change you tonight."

She didn't argue.

* * *

**Prompt 14: Hospital**

Bella wanted to speak to me in private. I didn't want to be alone with her, afraid of what she would ask, of what I might say. I walked down the darkened hospital corridor. She ran behind me—always so eager to follow, to put herself in danger. I turned to face her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You owe me an explanation."

I wanted to tell her. I wanted her to like me for who—no, what—I was. I could show her. I could do _more_ than show her. I nodded toward the exit. "Come with me."

* * *

**Prompt 15: Island**

Bliss. Ecstasy. Pleasure. Nothing in my entire existence compares to this moment. I am vaguely aware of my surroundings, yet I know it's imperative to stay in control.

My fingers dig into soft flesh and bone. I loosen my hold but am unable to let go completely. The sweetest smelling blood pulses just below my lips, and my jaw clamps down inches away from it.

Feathers fill my mouth. They absorb my venom, making it difficult to spit them out. The scent still remains, driving me mad.

I tell myself we both need this as my teeth puncture her neck.

* * *

**Prompt 16: Italian Restaurant**

Any minute now, Bella will run from me, screaming. She's too observant; she'll figure out what I am if she hasn't already. I saw her shiver as she donned my cold jacket in the restaurant, her suspicious gaze when I didn't eat or drink. I admitted to following her scent, to reading minds for Christ's sake!

But she also said I dazzle her.

"Vampire," Bella whispers under her breath. My silence is her confirmation. "It doesn't matter."

"Even if I end your life?"

"End it," she insists. "I don't care."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

I pull over and park the car.

* * *

**Prompt 17: Italy**

I was battling for Bella's life, but I was losing. I failed at every attempt to find a loophole, the Volturi's thoughts always one step ahead.

"Therefore she is a vulnerability," Caius continued. "Though it is true, for this, only _her_ life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

I bared my teeth.

"That's what I thought."

"No!" I shouted. I didn't want Bella to become one of us, but I couldn't let her _die_, even if she'd hate me for the rest of eternity.

"Edward," Alice pleaded. "Don't!"

"I'll change her," I said. "I'll do it right now."

* * *

**Prompt 18: Meadow**

Bella's neck was warm and fit the curve of my palm perfectly. Her steady pulse thudded beneath my fingertips.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," I told her. Moving my free hand to her cheek, I held her face in my hands and leaned closer. "Be very still."

I dropped my forehead to the hollow of her throat. Venom filled my mouth. Somehow I managed to keep my breathing even. This was a terrible way to test my control, but the monster inside was in charge now.

Bella remained still, but unfortunately, her increased heart rate was my undoing.

* * *

**Prompt 25: Tent**

I had reached my breaking point. It was all too much. Jacob's thoughts, the way he wrapped himself around Bella to keep her warm—something I could never do. I watched through his mind as their lips mingled and her fingers tangled in his hair. He kissed her in a way that was foreign to me, a way in which I could only _dream_.

"You saw."

"Jacob's thoughts were loud," I say. "You love him."

"I love you more."

It is all the confirmation I need. Jacob can't love a vampire. My teeth pierce her skin before she can blink.

* * *

.

.

And that's it! Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
